The Perfect Forever
by aanvicullen17
Summary: As Bella turns into a vampire, her life changes... As she finds love... will she also find that her past was a lie?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Walking back from Angela's place was not unusual. We always had a sleepover of some sort every fortnight. Her home was a just a few houses away. But that night, things were different. Because of a stupid fight, I took a little detour to clear my brain.

But I should have known that my bad luck would never allow a peaceful walk around the park. I ran into a thirsty vampire. Not that I knew at the first glance that he was a vampire, it was when I noticed his coal black eyes, his pale skin and when he showed me his fangs. I couldn't scream, I couldn't even run. It was as if I was paralyzed.

Even when he came towards me…all I could do was stare. "I'll make it quick, Isabella Swan. You won't even get a chance to feel a thing", was all he said before he bit me at the side of my neck.

He was wrong. It was as if I was on fire.

I woke up after a few days in a dark alley. It was twilight. I didn't know how I got there. I didn't even know what stopped him from leaving me completely drained. All I knew was that my throat was on fire. That was when a stray cat crossed my path and without thinking I bit it. I let the sweet blood warm me completely. But my pleasure was short spanned. Within seconds I was holding a drained cat in my hands. It was then that I realized what had happened…I was a vampire.

The second thought was – "I need to hunt!"

I was thankful to God that Forks was surrounded by forest. Without a second thought I ran. I hunted a mountain lion, which, like the cat, was empty within seconds. Finally satisfied, I sat gingerly under a tree and thought…

~x~

I was gone for 5 days. Out of those, 3 days I was writhing in pain. The other 2 days I "experimented" my new form… I was fascinated to find that I sparkled in the sun. Here in Forks, the sun was as rare as a blue moon, so I didn't have to worry about that…

I really didn't want to kill innocent people so I decided to stick to animal blood… maybe that would take care of the bear problem. I could now run as fast as a bullet and I wasn't as clumsy as before. In the reflection of the river I saw that I was very pale…and my eyes were red.

On a positive note, my reflexes were amazing! My eyesight was extremely perfect. I could see each particle of the soil and the tiniest organisms, which I was quite sure that humans couldn't see with a naked eye.

I guess I really didn't need to sleep…I wasn't even tired!

Of course with all the cool things comes the restriction… while running one morning, I came across a fresh trail of a human who was camping nearby… It was irresistible! But I knew that I need to practice the self control… so I locked my muscles in place and stood there breathing through my nose trying not to lose my self control.

If I needed to continue my high school, I couldn't afford to lose my senses at the moment…Thank God I lived alone. My mother and father, Renée and Charlie, had died in a car accident 3 years ago. I didn't have a sibling, so it made things easier… at least I wouldn't have to worry about killing them…

For a 17-year-old like me, life was boring. I was not into socializing and the only few people I knew were Angela Webber who was my best friend, my over-friendly neighbor, Jacob Black and a couple of people at school.

I guess that the saying was right…

No one said that high school was easy…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Thank you! I am seriously blown away with the amount of hits and readers I have got on one single day! **

**I don't own Twilight…though I wish I did!**

**CHAPTER 2**

I finally reached home on the 6th day…even though the whole house was plunged in darkness, I could see everything as if the room was brightly lit up!

Debating whether I should go to school the next day, I walked in the kitchen. Why was I finding the smell of the food so repulsive? I checked the refrigerator…it defiantly reeked!

"I guess vampires get grossed out with normal food", I thought aloud.

Not knowing what to do for the night, since I couldn't really sleep, I decided to at least change my clothes. I entered the bathroom and glanced at the mirror, did I always look that pretty? Was my skin always that pale? It looked as if I had no blood under my skin! Looking at my red eyes, I had an idea…maybe I could try to use contacts.

Digging my old pair of contacts out of the cabinet, I put them on. Immediately my eyes tried to dislodge the foreign objects.

I couldn't focus on the minute cracks in the wood, but I could still see clearly.

It was then that I saw, my favorite bracelet was missing! I realized that since I 'woke' up, it wasn't there…why did the one who turned me this way want a bracelet? It was just a silver chain with my initials, 'B' and 'S', (I preferred to be called Bella Swan) hanging from it. It felt as if I had lost a part of me…

After a hot shower, in which the water immediately turned to steam as soon as it touched my diamond-hard-and-ice-cold-skin, I dressed in my favorite baggy t-shirt and tracks and then got under the covers.

4 hours and 30 minutes 27 seconds later, I felt the contacts dissolve. I guess, if I planned to go to school, I could wear these and go…but I'd have to skip school on sunny days…

~x~

The next day, at the break of dawn, I found myself getting more and more positive about this situation. Glancing at the mirror, which hung on my closet door, I saw the change. My eyes were golden! Maybe now I won't have to wear the contacts! I could easily lie and tell everyone that I had worn contacts…but I needed a back-up plan, as I was sure that my blush would give me away.

It was that thought which stopped me short. If I had blood in me, then how could I be so pale? I don't know what got me, but suddenly I had a blade in my left hand, ready cut my right hand. Without thinking, I attempted to slash my hand, but as soon as the blade tried to cut through, it broke into a thousand pieces at once. A few pieces, which came flying at me, could just tear my clothes but didn't do any harm to my skin.

Maybe I was right; maybe I real didn't have any blood in me… This realization left me laughing at my sanity.

Deciding to take it easy and not go to high school, I changed and cleaned up my room. I swept the floor, organized my closet, dusted everything and made my bed in 3 minutes 5 seconds. One of the upsides of being a vampire, your work and chores get done in a blur (pun intended!).

Every Monday, Wednesday and Friday I worked a 3-hour shift at The Newton's, which was actually a diner where I worked as a cashier.

It helped pay the bills, get some gas in my old Chevy truck, get some food and save for my collage fund. Rarely did I allow myself a pocket money, simply coz I couldn't afford it! I would never take a dip in my inherited money from my parents. It was my 'rainy day' fund…

Still feeling full from yesterday's meal, I put on my boots and went outside. It was a little misty because of the rain, then again, this was Forks we were talking about!

Hesitantly, I took a deep breath. My throat burnt a little from the scent of the humans passing by. Mrs. Black waved me from her garden. I walked till the fence, which separated our gardens' and waved back.

"Long time, no see Bella! Where were you in these last few days?" She asked, looking concerned.

I paused, I hadn't thought about this!

"Um…I just caught a little flu. I finally feel good today", I said hastily.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have got hot soup; you would be as fit as a fiddle in no time! You do know that my family and I are always there for you, don't you?" she said, smiling with that motherly smile of hers.

"Yes, of course!" I mumbled, feeling very awkward. All these years, the Blacks had been very kind to me…inviting me for Thanksgiving and Christmas dinners…letting me use their lawnmower…they tried to make me feel as if I was a member of their own family, it was very generous of them.

"So, have you heard about the Cullens?" she asked, very enthusiastically.

"Huh? Who are they?" Did I add that I really don't socialize?  
>"Well, Carlisle Cullen is the head of the family with Esme Cullen, his wife. They have five adopted children, Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper and Edward. They all moved here just a week ago. All the kids have joined the high school here. Jacob tells me that they keep to themselves. Carlisle is a doctor and has joined the hospital", She said breathlessly.<p>

"Oh! That's nice. Anyway, I think I should go rest now". I needed to get out of here!

"Yes of course Bella! But wait! Why are your eyes golden?" she asked, her own eyes were calculating.

"Um…just trying out a new pair of contacts…do they look good?"

"Yeah! They look really pretty! But get some food in you! You look very pale…try to get some sleep" I could see that she was genuinely concerned.

As soon as I locked the door behind me, I started calculating…I was bit a week ago…the Cullens came around the same time…could they too be vampires?

Now, I was seriously questioning my sanity…

**A/N – The reviews are very motivating! Please don't stop them! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – Thanks a lot of all the reviews! Enjoy reading!**

**Unfortunately Twilight doesn't belong to me, I just messing around with the characters.**

**CHAPTER 3**

Entering my room I got to know that I smelled like freesias and lavender. The scent covered everything…why hadn't I noticed it before?

I wanted to go out…but if I ran into Mrs. Black again, only God knows what will happen…

I looked at my window…if I was really invincible…jumping from the 1st floor wouldn't hurt…

Without any hesitation, I opened it and jumped. It took one eighth of second to do so, but I could see everything as if it was on slow motion! Even the fall itself, which should have left my bones broken, didn't hurt at all…it just sounded like a low 'thud'.

The forest covered the whole of my backyard. And without looking back, I ran. The forest was magical. I let go of myself and hunted. Even though I wasn't thirsty, I needed to be prepared for the worst. 

The bear wasn't much of a match, but I had got the hang of it now. I didn't spoil my clothes, except for the two drops of blood. Wandering around, I thought, why would anyone turn me into a vampire? I didn't even believe in the supernatural, well, before I was turned. Did it mean that the werewolves and zombies existed too?

Confused, I walked back home…

~x~

I didn't stop when I reached my home. I decided to take a ride around the town. Starting the ignition, I backed and drove off towards the diner.

Since I didn't get tired anymore, maybe I could do a 4-hour shift on weekdays? Gosh! Why was I finding my truck so slow? Anyway, I wouldn't have to care for the food bills anymore, so I could save for a new car. The Chevy had served me for long…maybe it was time for its retirement.

I was so caught up with my inner rambling, that I realized that I didn't have to look to roads frequently. I could hear the cars long before they were supposed to cross my path. I guess being a vampire was pretty cool!

Reaching the diner 13 minutes 34 seconds later (my inner vampire clock would never shut up, I guess) I saw that in the hurry of leaving home, I had reached a little early than expected…

Tyler Newton was the owner of the diner. He was a friendly boss and expected his son, Mike Newton, to take over as soon as he finished high school. This plan was perfect, according to him, but it was a little flawed.

Mike Newton was a brat. And I was quite sure that if he became the boss, everyone including me, would quit.

"How's our little Bella today?" he greeted me with a huge smile on his face as if I was his favorite person on this earth.

"Good Evening Mr. Newton! Sorry, I had a little flu…I couldn't come. I should have called ahead" I lied easily. He smelt like grass and apples.

"Oh! Sweetie! Don't worry about it. Are you feeling good now?" why was everyone so concerned about me?

"I'm fine, I just wanted a little favor…can I please do 4-hour shifts on weekdays?" I put on my puppy-dog face.

He looked a little dazzled, "Huh? Oh…yeah sure! But why? Are you short of money? I can always increase your pay…"

"No! Not at all! It's just that I don't have anything to do, these days. I thought that I could help here instead…"

"Yeah…that won't be problem…you are always welcome here…Come on now! Get to work!" he always said that when he finished with a conversation…

I smiled and went to the little locker room at the back. Opening my locker, I grabbed a hair band and tied my hair back, touched the picture of Renée and Charlie and headed back out.

Remembering to work at a slow human's pace, I took out my apron from the shelf under the counter and put it on.

~x~

Work was slow. I got a lot of compliments on my 'new contacts'. I guess the façade was working…

Tomorrow would I start school again…

**A/N – Updates will be once or twice a week.**

**Did you know, I have this theory that reviews make updates faster! I would love to hear from you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – Happy new month guys! :P Bella finally goes to school, what do you think will happen? Read and find out!**

**I wish, but I don't own Twilight. **

**CHAPTER 4**

By the crack of dawn, I was bored. At night I had decided to read my textbooks just to catch up with school, or maybe just learn for the upcoming exams.

Never in my life would I have thought that vampires could also read fast! It wasn't just that, I even remembered each and every word including the page and paragraph numbers!

It was the same for advanced calculus, my least favorite subject.

All of a sudden I could solve every problem, as if it were a cakewalk!

Now, being a vampire wasn't so cool anymore…it was more like boring.

Not knowing what to do, I switched on my laptop. Thankfully, it was fast. My Google homepage opened.

Typing 'Vampire Traits' in the search box took one-tenth of a second. The first link was of Wikipedia…they had a complete table of all the folklore and fiction. It was interesting, even though I was bored again after 2 minutes 6 seconds.

~x~

Even though it was just 7am, I decided to head to school.

After fussing over what to wear, coz I didn't feel cold anymore, I got my bag and took my IPod from the nightstand. Music was the only thing that couldn't get me bored very soon.

Starting the ignition, I put my headphones on and escaped the world of music were I felt normal again.

I reached school in record time. People had started to arrive. I pulled out my headphones. I repeated my mantra - 'blink, look around, cross your legs, smile' again and again. 'I could do this. Nothing happened in the last 8 days…I just a little flu! I am fine. Just a new pair of golden contacts and of course the paleness. No one would notice! And the Cullen were NOT vampires!' my mind started blabbering.

I got of the truck. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath…and there went my self - control.

They smelt so good! It was like flames being punched down my throat! Suddenly I was a hunter and they were my prey. Nothing else mattered.

"NO! Keep your head in its place! Take your hand off the door handle, you have broken it. Don't breathe. Open you eyes slowly…" a voice said.

I did as I was told…and looked at the pair of golden eyes, which were exactly like mine.

"I'm Edward Cullen, and you, Bella Swan, are a vampire." He stated.

"You are the Cullens?" I practically hissed. They were vampires!

"Yeah…we need to talk…you are, obviously, a newborn and need to be told the rules", could a dead heart start beating again? It felt as if mine was about to. He was beautiful, plain and simple.

With those bronze colored hair and sharp features, anyone could be called God! Honey and lilac and…sun. That was what he smelled like!

"Um…yeah…I guess…" I stumbled.

"Good", he said and walked away, at human pace.

Walking towards World History, Angela found me.

"Oh my God! Bella, I'm so sorry! I was stupid to fight with you! I have been worried sick! Mike told me that you had flu…are you okay now?" with that, she hugged me.

I stopped breathing and hugged back, applying the gentlest of the pressure to squeeze her.

"Yeah. I'm fine…"

"By the way, those contacts look amazing on you!" she complimented me.

I smiled and together we walked feeling as if everything was back to perfect…

~x~

The first 4 classes were a blur. Jessica told me everything I had missed on while I was 'sick'. The Cullen's were hottest topic of discussion everywhere.

Emmett Cullen was in my calculus class. He eyed me as if I was the new to this school, instead of him.

I had yet to see the others but there was one thing for sure, they followed the same pattern for food, animal blood.

As the lunch break rolled in, I started feeling nervous. I couldn't eat anything, what if anyone noticed?

I got in line with Jacob, Eric and Angela. Taking an apple and some yoghurt, we walked back to our table where Jessica and Derek were already sitting.

All the while I toyed with my food and eyed the Cullens. Derek explained that the 'supermodel blonde' was Rosalie, 'the guy on steroids' was Emmett, the 'black-haired pixie' was Alice, the 'I'm-in-pain faced' guy was Jasper and the 'bronze colored hair dude' was Edward.

A few times, I could see them glancing at me.

I found another thing about me; I could hear everything! Even the smallest of the whispers, I could hear it as if the person was shouting!

At the end of lunch, I threw my food in trash and saw the Cullens doing the same…

English was the same as usual…we had a pop quiz which was very easy.

Entering the biology class, I sat down at my desk. I usually sat alone but it was when Edward came in through the door that I realized that it was about to change!

He came and sat next to me. And that was it. Not a word passed between us. I didn't even breathe!

As soon as the bell rang, he simply collected his books and walked out. 

'That was weird' I thought to myself.

Sighing, I got up and walked to gym.

I was neither very good nor very bad at sports… I could handle myself.

That was when I saw Alice and Rosalie. They just smiled knowingly and continued playing badminton.

~x~

I couldn't be happier when the final bell rang!

Escaping in the world of music again, I drove to the diner where the work was, again, very slow.

As soon as the shift ended it hit me 'I survived it without killing anyone!'

But inside, I couldn't deny the fact that I was counting seconds to see Edward Cullen again…

**A/N – So, what do you think? Please review! And for those who are curious, the Wikipedia link exists.**

**Please review! You have no idea how motivating it is! Even if it just a smiley! Like - :D **

**Pretty please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – Here's a brand new chapter! Happy Reading!**

**Unfortunately, I don't own Twilight**

**CHAPTER 5**

Reaching home, I took a shower and climbed up to the roof. The moon looked beautiful. I could hear Jacob fighting with Mrs. Black…and the fact that Angela was taking a huge risk and talking to Ben so late in the night. It was quite evident that they liked each other.

A rustle of leaves got me out of my musings. Looking behind I saw two shadows moved quite fast to pass as a human. A deep breath told me that the scent didn't belong even close to humans.

If I were human, I would have been scared shitless. Being a vampire, I just jumped light and landed at the edge of the forest. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw blond hair, which belonged to Jasper. The spiky black hair that followed had to be Alice's.

Why were the Cullen kids here?

Since I was dressed very haphazardly…I went inside and changed suitably in jeans and a t-shirt paired my very comfy sneakers.

All of it took 35 seconds…now I was seriously getting pissed at my inner vampire timer!

Getting out, I went straight to the forest where I saw Alice and Jasper waiting patiently for me 200 meters from the house.

"Hey! We didn't mean to interrupt you… I just saw that you had a million questions that need to be answered. Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't get a chance to introduce us…I'm Alice and he is my husband Jasper" she said very enthusiastically.

"I'm Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella. How did you know all this? What did you mean when you said that you 'saw' it? I thought you guys were siblings…" I rambled on and on… I guess she was right, I had a million questions that needed to be answered else I doubt I would be sane!

"Calm down, Bella" as soon as the words left his mouth, I felt calmness flooding me.

"That is why we are here. We just thought that would be nice if we just sat together and discussed some…stuff. Why don't we accompany you to the Cullen house? The others are already waiting for you there…" he trailed off.

I still had the option to say no, but I wanted to see Edward again…why was I thinking about Edward again? I wouldn't hurt to know more about…me.

"Yeah…I guess I can go…it'll be cool… Yes. I will go" I mumbled, embarrassed.

Alice's smile widened and Jasper looked a little more relaxed.

"Perfect! Follow us…I think you'll be able to keep up with us!" I was already starting to like Alice…she was very bubbly and lively.

And we ran.

It felt as if the forest had come alive! I closed my eyes and followed them with their scent. Alice had a very girly scent like a perfume while Jasper had a manly scent of woods.

My mind went back to Edward…and suddenly I was there.

"I can't think Carlisle…" He was saying, his back faced me but I could see that he was…broken. He was talking to Carlisle, who was, obviously, their leader and father. "She is too perfect, even for a newborn! As she came out of her truck, I could see that the scent of all the humans there overwhelmed her. I knew I had to help her. Her innocence touched me Carlisle, I tried to help her…and she snapped out of it as she was a hundred years old…she's natural. I can't help it…I think I have fallen for her Carlisle…I have fallen hard…"

It faded out as abruptly as it started.

Alice was shaking me as I had stopped and was standing as still as a rock. Jasper looked concerned.

"What happened? Are you all right? Do you need to hunt? Are you hurt?" she was asking question, without giving me a pause to answer.

"Yeah…I'm fine…I don't know what happened! It just saw…"

We started running again.

"You saw? You have a gift!" She was screaming and jumping up and down with joy! Was it a big deal?

Even Jasper was smiling now…wait! "A gift? Should I know what that means?" I was completely bewildered…

"Yes, you should. As soon as you reach the house! And…ta-da! Here we are!" she said, pointing to house, which was beautiful. It faced the forest and a wall, which completely made of glass. I could hear 5 other vampires in there.

I took a deep breath and calmness washed over me.

And I entered to meet my fate…

**A/N – A very Good Friday to all Christians and a happy Hanuman Jyanti to all Hindus! **

**Please review! I love hearing from all of you! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N – A new chapter! Yay! So, Bella and the Cullens finally meet! **

**As much as I wish, I don't own Twilight.**

**CHAPTER 6**

"We are here!" Alice announced grandly. I doubt if she really needed to do that.

A pair of very motherly arms found me and hugged me tightly.

"Welcome to the Cullen manor, Bella. We have been waiting for a little while now…. What took you so long?" Esme asked. She had a very homely scent; it felt nice, as if I was back home…

Before I could say a word, Alice jumped up and said, "She has a gift!"

Everyone gasped. "Wow! That's awesome! What is it?" Emmett looked highly impressed. He looked like a huge teddy bear, with short hair.

"Why don't we take this somewhere more appropriate? And, first things first. I'm Carlisle Cullen. Esme is my wife. Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, and Edward, here, are my children." I saw that everyone was in pairs; it was just Edward who was the odd one here. "We live together as a coven, but more like a family. Why don't we all sit down where you can tell us more about yourself and we can help you out…" He trailed of with a smile.

"Yeah…sure…that would be great!"

"It's settled then" He turned and led me upstairs and then through a dark set of double doors.

Beyond them was a huge mahogany table with 10 chairs around it. For a family of humans, it would have been used as a dinning table, but it was ironic to see it here, in a family of vampires!

Carlisle sat at the head of the table at one end, while Esme sat at his right and Edward at his left. Everyone else sat in pairs, opposite one another, which left me with the one at the end of the table, right opposite Carlisle.

"Why don't you begin first?" Edward said. The fact that this was the first time he had said something since I had come here, didn't escape me.

"Okay…So, I'm Isabella Swan but preferred to be called Bella. My parents Renée and Charlie died in a car accident 3 years 78 days ago. I have been alone since. I was walking back from a friend's place 1 week 1 day ago, when I was bitten…" I proceeded to tell them everything, including what I knew about my new form and the part where I hunted animal's blood and how the scent of human's had almost over-powered me and Edward helped me think past it.

"Thank you for helping me, when I had no idea what to do, Edward" I said as I ended.

He looked at me with those piercing golden eyes and nodded once, showing me, in his own way, that it was nothing.

The silence that continued was awkward.

Carlisle took over after that.

"Vampires can be destructed only by one thing, and that is fire… Either you can directly be touched by it or you can be ripped apart from limb to limb and then the pieces may be burnt. If you are ripped, but the pieces are not set to fire, the pieces can be joined and you may become whole again. This is the only way we can feel pain. We do not have blood in us; the venom is its substitute.

We stay like this forever, we don't grow, and neither do our hair and nails. Female vampires can't reproduce nor do they have their 'time of the month'.

As for the other things, you already know about the speed and strength. I don't think you know that we really don't need to breathe. It's just a necessity. We can go indefinitely without oxygen. We don't feel cold, but to humans, our body temperature is very cold.

Also, there is just one rule for our world, and that is not to disclose to anyone about our world, of our existence." He finished with a tiny smile.

"Really? We don't grow? Wow… How old are you then?" I asked stupidly.

He let out a tiny laugh and said, "For humans, I'm 35 at the moment, but actually, I'm around 365 years."

My mouth fell open. 365 years? That was a LONG time!

"Now comes the soul mate part!" Alice chirped excitedly. "Every vampire has a soul mate. That's the only way we find love. Mine is Jasper, Rosalie's is Emmett and Esme's is Carlisle… Edward hasn't found his yet. It is possible that your soul mate is human", She said, in a 'matter-of-fact' kind of way.

I nodded, a little embarrassed.

"What was the thing about gifts?" I asked hesitantly.

"Well, a few vampires have gifts. I can read minds, Alice can see the future and Jasper can feel and change emotions" said Edward. He was turning more and more beautiful by the second. "So, what exactly did you 'see'?"

"I…saw you…talking to Carlisle…the words were not clear…but I think it was happening at the same moment as I was seeing it…." I prayed to the Gods above that they wouldn't catch my lie.

"Did it happen for the first time?" Jasper asked. "Yeah, I don't even know how it happened…" I replied honestly.

That was when I saw Rosalie glaring at me, as if I had murdered her puppy. Had I done something wrong?

I noticed the sun over the horizon. "Well, I think I need to leave now, gotta get ready to go to school… Thank you all so very much for helping me out…" I stood up with a smile.

"Ah! It was nothing…it was great having you here. You need to promise me to come here every single night. And I am not taking no for an answer", Esme said, pulling me for a hug. "Edward will drop you home"

Edward looked as surprised as me.

"Um…no…I can get home"

"Sure, I'll take you." He cut me of easily.

I hugged and thanked everyone (except Rosalie, she reluctantly shook my hand) and headed out.

Edward came by my side. "Ready?" he asked, smiling.

"Ready!" I smiled back.

We ran silently. I would never get tired of running. It was exhilarating.

When we reached my home, he asked, "Did you really not hear anything?"

This time I couldn't lie, "I'm sorry, but I did. I did hear a part of your conversation with Carlisle…you were talking about me…I couldn't help it, I'm so sorry"

"Never apologize Bella. It wasn't your mistake…"

"Just one question, was it true…what you said about me?"

" Yes…it is, it was and will always be…"

_How old are you_, I thought

He smiled and said "110 years…give or take a few…I really don't keep a track"

_Wow! Is everyone that old? I guess, I'm a newborn here, amongst the oldies_, I joked

He laughed. It was such a carefree and contagious laugh, that I had to join in.

Jacob's alarm clock went off…we could hear it as if it was ringing right next to us…

_I guess I should get going… I'll see you at school…_

"I'll save you a seat at lunch", he said as he turned around and went of as fast as a bullet…

Suddenly, school wasn't that boring anymore….

**A/N – So… how was it? Review and tell me! Please? Even if it is just a smiley! You can also PM me! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N – Hey guys! How was your weekend? So, here's a new chapter. I thank you all of you for the reviews left for me! They seriously work like miracles in lifting my spirits up!**

**Happy Reading!**

**I don't know Twilight, I'm just messing around with the characters!**

**CHAPTER 7**

I was on cloud 9 when I reached school. I was perfectly happy, for the first time.

After I had entered home, I had a quick shower (only for the sake of it) and changed clothes. Music was my savior once again, as I got bored very soon after that.

World history, German and political science passed slowly. And I mean it when I say slowly. I was irritated coz it felt as if the humans and time were purposely slow.

I was almost insane when art came along… As I worked on my project, it felt as if my hands had a mind of its own and were working mechanically, so I really didn't need to pay attention.

Trying to see what the other Cullens were doing, I focused my thoughts on Alice. Immediately, I was standing next to her…even she looked super bored, I guess I wasn't the only one who felt that way about school.

As soon as I cleared my mind, my mind found its way back to the art class. This was so cool! I could totally control my 'gift'!

Next was, obviously, Edward. He was in advanced calculus and was breaking his pencil in multiple pieces, just to see how small a single piece could get.

I could only wondered how those long fingers of his, could get so graceful.

"You should be focusing on your work rather than my fingers", He said with a smirk. His voice so low, that only the two of us could hear what he had said.

If I could blush; I would be red by now.

_I can handle both. Multitasking is my specialty_. I thought back.

This was actually fun!

"Ah! I think I should have known that… If I may be so bold, Ms. Swan, but you look quite a sight this morning… Mike Newton can't keep his own eyes to his project. His thoughts are quite inappropriate …", he trailed of with a flash of anger in his eyes.

I got my mind back to the class and looked two tables down where Mike worked. He really was looking at me, with his eyes wide and mouth a little open. He quickly turned back when he saw me looking at him. "Crap!" was all he said to himself as he went back to work.

I looked down at what I was wearing; a pair of slim fit jeans paired with simple white button down shirt and a silver chain with butterfly hanging from it was all I had worn. My favorite pair of sneakers accompanied it. I never thought that it would look that good on me…

Going back to him, I checked him out again…

_Thank you very much Mr. Cullen…you don't look bad yourself!_ I thought back.

He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt, which hugged him all the way, showing off his abs, with a pair of slightly darker shade of artfully faded jeans.

_Of course, you wouldn't realize that Lauren is about to drool just by looking at you_, I continued. Lauren was one of the popular girls of our batch and was like the queen bee. She was sitting diagonally behind him, and I was suddenly very jealous.

"Thank you and, by the way, you look very cute when you are jealous", he commented, almost vibrating with laughter.

Thankfully, the bell rang at the same moment.

"You are sitting with us", I could hear plead in his voice.

_Um…okay!_ He immediately smiled.

At a human's pace, I threw my stuff in my locker and planned on a quick 'hi' to my friends.

"I haven't you seen all morning, Bella! How's life going?" Angela found me first. A quick hug followed.

"Hey! Yeah, same here… um…I won't be sitting with you guys… Edward invited me to his table" I said, looking down.

Angela, who always wanted me to 'have a life' and get a boyfriend, squealed with delight. "Oh my God! Are you serious? Wow! I'm so happy for you!" she hugged me tightly again.

I'll have to hunt tonight if I need to get to school tomorrow!

I smiled back and with our arms linked, we walked to Jessica's locker where she was grumbling.

"Why do our lockers need to be so tiny?" she said in frustration.

"We need to be tidy to fit the stuff inside." Angela said with a chuckle and quickly organized the whole mess.

That was when Ben and Derek came along.

"I'm super hungry", announced Derek.

"Guys! I won't be sitting with you all today… Edward invited me to his table…" I said with a small smile.

"What? Dude, you are so lucky! I tried to make a small conversation with the Jasper guy, and he just walked off as if I had personally offended him! Hey! Have you heard? Lauren asked Edward out! And he totally flipped her out. OMG, Bella! You are one lucky pig!" Jessica was impressed…

"Aren't you and the Cullens too similar?" Ben said with a confused frown.

"Yeah! You guys are too pale with freaky golden eyes", Derek agreed… Crap! What was I going to do!

"Just tell him that he needs to get his eyes checked" Emmett's low voice reached me.

"Come on people! You have got to be kidding me! I have been here since I was a kid… Those guys came, like, 2 weeks back…you need to get your eyes checked", I said, laughing the whole time, but inside, I was freaking out! "I need to go…Bye!"

With that, I rushed off to the cafeteria.

Everyone, except Emmett, were present at the 'Cullen table'.

"There you are! We thought you had lost your way here!" Alice said with a quick bob of her head.

I decided to ignore her. "Can you please check on my friends? They are a little suspicious, I think" I asked Edward.

"Don't worry, they are just finding us really freaky, you included" He said, in a very positive way which erased all my worries.

"I thought you handled them quite well", Emmett said, sitting down next to Rosalie, who was checking her hair on the spoon's outer surface.

"Thanks a lot Emmett! I owe you one! You totally saved me back there", I said sincerely.

"No sweat, Bells!" he winked.

"You are coming to our place after hunting with Edward tonight" Alice said, out of the blue, with a hint of finality in her voice.

"How did you even… Never mind", her future predicting gift was way cooler than mine.

A few minutes later, lunch ended and I went with Emmett to our calculus class. We got bored again.

Next was English…where, again, the pop quiz took most of the time.

As soon as the bell rang, I practically ran to the biology class. Edward was already there.

I sat down and smiled… Mr. Banner entered, pushing a large television on a trolley along.

"I will be showing you a documentary on the animal kingdom. I want all of you to take notes on it, as you'll all be making a project on it in pairs, your partner is the one you are sitting with. No changing your partners. Understood?" Mr. Banner said, trying very hard to show his authority.

A few grumbles were heard and the lights where switched off.

I knew very well that neither Edward, nor I would actually pay attention.

_Can ask you a question?_ I thought hesitantly.

"You already asked one, but shoot"

_Why were you avoiding me yesterday? _

This was the first time I had caught him off-guard…

"I had nothing to say…" he said after a few seconds.

We didn't say anything after that; we looked in each other's eyes the whole time. Somewhere in the middle, he took my hand in his.

My hand fit his perfectly…as if it was made for him. Everything in the world felt right…

I was sad when the lights came on… it meant that we would have to part ways…

I saw that Edward felt the same about leaving me too…

Very reluctantly, I left for gym…where Alice and Rosalie were waiting for me.

It passed quickly.

As school got over, I walked back to my truck. I got in, ready the go to work. That was when I saw the Cullens getting into a shiny silver Volvo. I caught Edward's eye and smiled. He smiled back… and sped of…

As I drove to work, the realization hit me hard… I had fallen for Edward too…

**A/N – So, what do you guys think? Review and tell me! You can also PM me and I assure you I will get back to you! Love all of you! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N – Hey! How was the weekend going? Here's a new chapter! Enjoy reading! Thanks for all the reviews! It feels amazing when you know that someone is actually reading my stuff! **

**If I owned Twilight, Edward Cullen would surely be real! **

**CHAPTER 8**

"Favorite color?" I asked.

"Um… It's not really fixed…blues and purples…" Edward said, with a smile.

Currently, we were hunting. Edward had come to pick me up from work and in the car, we found that we quite a similar taste in music.

Then, as Alice had predicted, we went hunting. Again, I found that if vampires start feeling thirsty, our iris start turning coal black. While running around and searching for animals, we were getting to know each other better.

"First pet?" He asked.

"Never had one, couldn't afford it…" It always made me awkward, talking about my restrictions, because of money.

We heard a couple of deer by the creak. Without a word, we took off running.

After drinking two of them. I felt full.

Even Edward had two…then he lead me to a large stone, where sat together side by side.

Sitting so close together made me intoxicated because of his scent.

"The silliest thing you have ever done?" I said to distract myself.

"Alice and I once had a race till Paris. If I lost, I had to buy her a Porsche and if she lost, she would stop buying me extra clothes and dress me up. I should have known that after hearing 'Paris' Alice would outrun anyone, as some sort of sale was going on.

And, obviously, I lost by 14.5 seconds. I'm still bearing its consequences…"

I laughed at that. Alice really loved shopping and dressing up people.

"The craziest you have done?" He asked.

"Um…would you believe that as soon as I became a vampire, my first 'kill' was a stray cat?"

This time he laughed.

"A cat? Couldn't you find anything better?" He started laughing again.

"I didn't know what to do…I had no one to guide me…ever…even when I was human" Suddenly, I was missing my parents so much…I wanted to cry but I couldn't. I could feel the tears in my eyes but they just weren't coming out.

"The venom is too thick, to pass through our tear glands… We can't cry…" He said softly.

"How did you know I was about to cry?"

"I have never seen you so sad Bella, please don't ever be sad again… it breaks me to see that way… You need to let go… After a few decades, everyone you know will be gone. Did you know…my parents died when I was 17…I was born in 1901, Chicago. My dad died in the army and my mother died of Spanish influenza… It was when I was minutes away from dying of the same, terrible disease, that Carlisle found me and changed me… I have been this way since… Even though I am very happy staying with them and the whole family, I'm still lonely inside…" He said as he trailed off.

I rested my head on his shoulder and he put his arms around me.

"We have such messed up lives… But we still like to think that we'll have the perfect forever…"

"No Bella, we don't need to think about it…I know we'll have a perfect forever."

~x~

When we reached the Cullen house, Jasper and Emmett were playing a game of monopoly with their own set of complicated rules, while Alice and Rosalie were shopping online.

I could hear Esme and Carlisle talking softly in the study.

"Let's listen to some music…" He said with a tiny smile.

"Sure!"

He lead up the grand staircase, turned left and stopped at the last door on the corridor.

"Are we going to your room?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah…" He said, as he pushed open the door.

"Wow" I said stupidly as I entered.

The opposite and adjacent wall was completely glass with a small door, which led outside, straight in the forest. The other wall was completely full of music CD's and a very cool music system in the corner. A flat screen was on the wall, with the door, through which we entered. Beside it was a small bookstand, which was cramped with journals. A comfy bean bay couch was the only seating arrangement there.

There were no curtains but a golden rug covered to whole floor.

"This so cool!" I said genuinely.

"Thanks…"

"Are those journals? You wrote journals all these years?" I was impressed.

"Yeah…it just takes a couple of minutes…helps me pass some time…"

"Can I read some?" I asked, not wanting to intrude his privacy.

"Yeah sure! Go ahead… but those come with a warning. As soon as you read the first page, you'll fall asleep because of being SO bored!" He joked.

For some reason, I found that incredibly hilarious and laughed like a maniac. He joined in and soon we rolling all over the floor.

Finally, we both stopped and looked at each other.

"Your favorite band?" He asked getting up and helping me.

"Um…I don't have any favorites…I like The Script, Maroon 5 and a few of One Direction and Shayne Ward…"

He smiled and quickly pulled out a CD out of his massive collection.

A few seconds later, the song 'Breathless' started. We just looked in each other's eyes the whole time.

After a few minutes, the song changed to 'No Promises'. This time, he held out his hand, and I put my hand in his. He pulled him in his arms and we danced.

I never knew how to dance. But this time, it felt effortless…

If the sun hadn't risen, I could have danced with him all night…

~x~

As we left his room, Esme came out of the study followed by Carlisle.

"I haven't seen you all day", She said as she pulled me in a hug.

"Um…Edward was just showing me around his room"

"Yeah, we heard that. You have a very good choice in music" She smiled.

I just smiled back.

"Do come again, Bella" Carlisle said from behind her.

"I will thank you"

With that, I started walking down the stairs.

"See you at school Bella! Please don't wear those dark blue sneakers! They look ghastly! The converse ones will look much better…" Alice said with an approving smile. I laughed, "Will do Alice!"

Emmett just winked at me and Jasper waved. Rosalie was nowhere to be seen.

Edward walked me out and together we ran.

As we reached my home, I said, "You showed me your room, it is only fair that I show you mine"

"Okay…but we'll be late to school"

"I never in my life would I have thought that you would regret being later to school Mr. Cullen!" I said with mock horror.

He laughed.

I unlocked the front door, and flipped on the lights.

"Well, It is not as grand as yours, but it is one place I would never like to leave" I said as I showed him around.

"I don't have one complete wall covered with music!" I warned as pushed open the door of my room.

"Wow… This place is so cute!"

In my room, a single bed occupied the opposite wall with a tiny nightstand. The cupboard took the adjacent wall with a dresser.

The study table, which held my laptop on top, was on the other wall.

I had no carpet to cover the squeaky floorboards. But a bright yellow curtain covered the window above my bed.

"This is really very nice" Edward said with a smile.

"Thank you" If I could blush, I would have been tomato red by now.

"And if my heart could beat, it would be thudding by now" Edward said as he read my thoughts.

"I should go now; I'll see you at school…" I guess I wasn't the only one who didn't want him to go.

"Yeah…"

We walked at a human pace to the front door.

"Bye…" I gave a sad smile.

"Bye…Isabella"

This time, he gave a hug.

Suddenly, everything in the world felt right…

My body fitted his perfectly.

Even though I was shorter than him, I had no regrets as my head rested on his chest…

As we pulled back, he rested his forehead on mine once, giving me a final look before he ran off in the forest.

Now, I really did believe in the perfect forever with Edward…

**A/N – So, how was it? Review and tell me! And by the way, Happy Earth Day! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N – Hey! How's life going? Here's a new chapter! Enjoy Reading! :D**

**Wishes don't always come true…I don't own Twilight**

**CHAPTER 9**

I sang to 'What's your name?' by Jesse McCartney as I drove to school and laughed at the irony as 'We found love' flowed out of the radio after that.

I think I loved Edward… Whenever I was with him, I didn't give a damn about the world. Everything fell in its right place when he smiled…

As I reached school, I was still smiling. Derek found me as I walked towards the school. I could see Edward's shiny silver Volvo in the parking lot.

"Hey Bella!" He smiled nervously.

"Hey… Is something wrong? You look nervous"

"I wanted to talk to you…" he looked straight in my eyes and for some reason, I wanted to dig a hole in the ground and jump in it, "You are beautiful, Bella, very graceful and helpful. I…I love you"

"What?" I said, practically shouting. If my heart were beating, it would have stopped completely.

"Would you like to go out with me? How about dinner?" It seemed as if he hadn't heard me at all…he looked very hopeful.

"Um…Derek, well, I never thought about you in that way. I don't think I'm the right person for you", I said trying to make him understand.

"I really need to go, else I'll be late for class", I said as I walked away from him.

As I sat in my world history class, Edward's voice reached me.

"You completely shattered the poor guy's heart!" His voice was in a joking tone, which held a bit of jealousy.

_Not my fault. Why? Are you jealous, Cullen?_

"Only in your dreams, Swan! I see you took Alice's advice and wore converse"

_Yeah, I did. But why did she say that? I only own two pairs of shoes, nothing much to chose from…_

"She saw that the dark blue ones were going to break apart, here, in school. So, she thought she should help you out"

_Crap! I knew its 'death' was nearing…now I'll have to buy new ones! I hate shopping!_

"We are going shopping tonight. Online. My place" Alice's voice interrupted us; it held a hint of finality.

I sighed.

"It'll just take a few moments… Don't worry, it'll be fine"

I smiled.

_Thanks Edward… You can be a real darling sometimes…_

"Sometimes?"

_Yeah… the other times you are already a sweetheart!_

He smiled his billion-dollar smile, and fell for him all over again…

~x~

Time passed quickly after that…

I didn't find Derek after that, but Jess told me that he looked hurt for some reason. I guess, he didn't tell anyone about the conversation that took place between us…

Driving to work, I realized that it was the first week of the month so I would be getting my pay.

Seeing my check, another smile appeared on my face. Coz of the extra hours and days, my pay had increased enough for me buy a pair of shoes without feeling guilty.

Back at home; I sat at the small dining table with all the bills, a scrap of paper and my laptop showing my current account status.

Since I rarely spent my time at home, and I didn't need food and water, the bills had gone down drastically. The only thing that was pricey now was, the fuel!

I quickly finished paying them and went upstairs. I jumped out of the window just as Edward reached the edge of the forest. After a quick hug, we ran together to his house.

"Esme wants you to see the rest of the house, Alice needs your advice on the shoes she has selected for you and I need to you to come with to a special place" He said with a smile and a wink.

"Seems like I'm in popular demand with Cullens!" I said, in a mock tone returning the smile.

He laughed as we came to a stop in front of his house.

"Welcome back, Bella!" Carlisle's voice reached me first as he opened the door for us.

"Thanks for having me here, again, Carlisle" I smiled.

He smiled back as Esme's arms found me.

I hugged her back and waved to Jasper, Emmett and Alice who, at the moment, were watching some show on the television.

Esme led me to each and every room of the house. It was obvious that the Cullens had a lot of money.

There was a very sophisticated looking grand piano at the corner of the hall.

The garage held a dozen of fast and sleek cars. Edward's Volvo was one of them.

After the whole tour, Alice showed me loads of shoes she had found online, which she thought was perfect for me.

I rejected half of them just for the fact that they were pink and had heels.

Finally, I settled for a nice shade of blue sneakers, which, I thought, were perfect for me.

After a fight for who will pay for them happened, in which I won, Edward led me out.

"So, where exactly is this special place of yours?" I asked

"Well, you will have to close your eyes for that" he said with a smirk.

"No way! I'm perfectly capable of running myself!"

"If we are going to a place of my choice, then we are going there in my way!"

"Give in, Bella. He is going to give you a piggy back ride with your eyes closed for 1 minute 52 seconds" Alice called from the inside.

Damn her future seeing gift!

"Okay… that place better be worth it!" I said as I jumped up on his back.

"I promise", was all he said while he interlocked my arms and legs.

I buried my face in his shoulder, with my eyes closed.

And he took off running.

I felt the wind in my hair, his scent intoxicating me; I heard the evenness of the breath he too.

I wasn't afraid of falling. I trusted him with all my life.

All too soon, he stopped. I opened me eyes and got down.

We were in the heart of the forest. The moonlight was streaming between the leaves of the trees.

Edward held me hand and together we walked forward. Not a word passed between us, but the silence was comfortable.

After passing through a few ferns, suddenly, there were no trees. There was a strip of land filled with lush grass and patches of beautiful wild flowers. The land ended suddenly, revealing a drop of about 100 meters. Below was the calm sea. It whole scene looked as if it had come out of a picture.

"Welcome to my special place" Edward said, softly.

"Wow… This place is amazing…I mean… There are no words to describe this place" I was still awed.

"I know…"

I looked at him. His expression was the one of calm as he pulled me in a hug.

At that time, I didn't doubt my feelings for him. I knew I loved him.

"You may call it jealousy, but I never liked Derek." He said.

_I know… I don't like him too… He is nothing compared to the man, in whose arms I am in…_

"I love you, Isabella Swan. I have never, in my entire life, met a person like you. Will you spend your forever with me?" His voice was soft and filled with adoration.

I didn't hesitate with my answer. I pulled back and looked right in his soul, through his eyes.

"I love you too, Edward. The plan sounds perfect. I would love to be a part of it, with you"

He smiled and for the first time, we kissed. His lips felt soft against mine. It felt perfect.

I couldn't have asked for anything better…

I was Edward's soul mate… And he was mine… The words were too good to be true…

**A/N – I'm down on my knees…please review! They always make a crappy day, awesome! Even if it just a smiley! Example - :D**

**Copy/paste takes less than a minute…:D**

**See you guys at the next chapter…**

**Until then…Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N – Hey! Thank you to all the people who have added me and/or this story on their favorite/alert list! I still keep getting amazed at the amount of hits! Seriously guys, thanks a ton! **

**You all know the person who owns Twilight, and that person is defiantly not me!**

**CHAPTER 10**

A few months passed…

All this while, the Cullens treated me as one of their own. Once a week, one of them ran with me to my home, much to Edward's annoyance. They told me about their past, how they turned this way and under what circumstances.

It was their way accepting me in their family. No secret was being withheld.

First, it was Alice. Hers was a happy life. She lived with her parents and her younger sister. But it was one night that changed everything. Some how a forest fire got out of control and spread in the whole village, her whole house had burnt down including her family members; she herself was on the brink of death when Carlisle had found her and changed her.

Alice found Jasper after a few decades, when he was stabbed by a gang of robbers and was almost dead. She changed him, and fell in love with him.

Esme had committed suicide because her husband had abused her in the most humiliating manner, and she had had enough of him. Carlisle had found her.

Emmett had got lost from his friends on a hunting trip and was getting mauled by a bear when Rosalie found him.

Carlisle's story was similar to mine. He was walking home one night when an unknown vampire bit him.

Today, Rosalie was there. I was most shocked to see her there near the door, as I was about to leave. I never really had a chance to talk to her. She somehow seemed hostile towards me, but Edward told me not to worry about it.

"Walk with me?" She asked.

"Yeah! Sure! That would be great" for the first time, I was nervous near a Cullen.

We didn't run, we just walked, enjoying the silence of the forest.

"I never had a very enjoyable life," she said, "my mother died when I was young and my father always thought of my elder sister and me as a burden. He almost everyday came home drunk. Sometimes he would abuse and hit us, at times he just voiced his filthy opinions about us, while my sister and me cried. One night, I was up late, as I couldn't sleep. He came home with bloodshot eyes and a horrible smell of alcohol in his breath. He saw me and started beating me up. I kept screaming but it didn't help. He raped me while my sister helplessly watched. That night, I vowed that I would never look at my father again, and I left the house. I would live on the streets and steal a few pieces of Food from the nearby shops. Carlisle found me dying of starvation…"

"I'm so sorry, Rosalie" I said. If I could, I would be crying buckets by now.

"Don't mention it. Things become better after I found Emmett."

"Yeah…he told me how you found him"

"At times, it feels as if he found me, instead of the other way round. After what happened to me, I didn't believe in love. I thought that the world was ruled by hatred and love was just an illusion. I was hunting when I saw him. For the first time, I felt the power of love. He was, is, beautiful. His innocence, his soul, it just took my breath away…"

She had a look of devotion, similar to Emmett's.

"I'm happy for you Rose, but can I ask you a question?

"Sure…"

"Why do you hate me so much? I really don't remember saying anything to you that might offend you…"

She laughed.

"I don't hate you Bella…I don't particularly like you…but I don't hate you"

"Then?"

"I envy you, Bella", she looked straight in my eyes. "Your father was so…loving, when he was alive! You were happy with him. You didn't want to kill him… Your life was perfect. I just wish mine was something like that…"

"Rose, don't look at the past, else you won't focus at the future. My life wasn't as perfect as you think. Even I had hard times, it happens with everyone."

She thought for a moment and smiled.

"Yeah… you're right. Thanks a lot Bella!"

We hugged and before I could say anything, my phone vibrated in my pocket. It was Alice.

"Don't bother going home Bella! It's going to be sunny today! Come right back…we'll have fun at home." With that, she cut the line without waiting for me to reply.

"At least we have to go to school…it's so boring there!" She had, obviously, heard Alice.

"Agreed!"

This time, we ran back. I was happy to sort things out with Rosalie.

When we reached, we found Edward waiting for us, on the front porch …well, on second thoughts; he was waiting for me.

Rose smiled at me and went inside. As soon as the door closed, Edward's lips were on mine, kissing me sweetly. "You have been gone too long Ms. Swan."

"But it's just been 28 minutes 14 seconds!"

"That's just my point!"

I laughed and then we kissed again. This time, it wasn't a sweet one. It was a hungry one.

He licked my upper lip, asking for entrance. I gladly opened my mouth and out tongues met.

Fireworks exploded in my stomach. My hands gripped his soft hair pulling him closer while his hands were cupping my butt.

An embarrassing moan escaped from my throat, and he joined.

After a few minutes we pulled back, unwillingly.

"I don't know what would have happened if I hadn't met you… You are too perfect for me, Isabella…"

"But we did meet. And, it's not me who's perfect, it's you. You just don't realize it…"

"We'll see…right now, let's go inside"

"Sounds good"

We kissed once more and went in.

"There's going to be a storm in three days time starting around 6'o'clock. We'll be able to play ball!" Alice squealed excitedly.

Hearing her words, everyone smiled and had an enthusiastic look.

I was confused.

"Whenever there is thunder and lightening, we go and play baseball. It's amazing! That to at vampire speed. It's better than a gym class!" Edward explained, looking like a kid on Christmas night.

Okay… now even I was excited!

~x~

Three days passed quickly enough. Thankfully, it marked the start of winter break. That day, I left work early. Edward picked me up at 5:30 and on the way the to the Cullen home, I quickly dropped my bag at my place.

"You know, because of me, Esme always volunteered to be the referee. Else, one team would be at advantage. I'm so glad that I found you Bella… My life is officially perfect now."

I could only smile as he stroked my face…

When we reached the house, I could see that almost everyone had gathered on the front porch wearing navy blue slacks and a white jersey with Cullen printed at the back with a number.

As soon as I got out of the car, Alice was at my side, pulling me inside. She was unusually quiet.

In her room, she silently handed me a pair of the same navy blue slacks and a jersey with the number 8 printed.

"What's up Alice?" I asked as I changed.

"Nothing… It's just that the future is blurred. Something is going to happen when we are there. I don't know… Something's wrong!" She looked anxious…

"It'll all be fine… quit worrying…" I said as I tried to comfort her.

She just sighed.

As I made we made our way back to the porch, I saw Edward in a similar outfit as mine but his was number 7.

He looked amazing in it…the jersey hugged his all the way, showing his muscles and the slacks looked perfect on him… He looked delicious… If only I could kiss him once more like we had in the morning…

"That's enough Bella…" Jasper looked a little flushed while looking at Alice with hungry eyes.

"Sorry Jazz… I didn't mean to…well…um…forget it"

"The same goes for you Edward! You guys are going to make me mad!"

Edward caught my eye and smirked.

Maybe he was thinking the same thing…

~x~

We were in a meadow, just a few hundred yards behind the Cullens house and with Edward, Emmett and Rosalie on my team and we were winning.

It was so much fun! In my gym class, I had to hold back a lot. Here, it felt good to use my actual strength.

We played with solid metal bats and balls and thunder covered up the loud 'crash' that followed every time someone hit the ball.

It was then that Alice's 'blurred' vision completed.

Carlisle was batting when Alice gasped.

Everyone stopped. And then I heard what they were hearing, someone was running towards us. Three vampires, to be precise.

As they entered the meadow, I found one of them quite familiar.

There were two males and one female.

"Hey! We didn't mean to interrupt… we were just passing through when we heard you guys… thought we'd come on and say 'hello'…oh! How rude of me…I'm Seth…he is Sam and she is Leah…" he nodded to them as he introduced them.

They had the same pale skin but they had red iris; they fed on humans.

Carlisle spoke up, "Hello, I'm Carlisle, this is Esme, my wife, with Alice and Jasper, Edward and Bella, Emmett and Rosalie" He pointed all of us out.

Something felt very wrong, as if they had personally offended me.

Jasper looked at me quizzically. I shrugged, not understanding the feeling.

Edward frowned, was he feeling it too? Suddenly, his eyes went wide with shock. At the same moment, he lunged at Sam. Emmett caught him just before he grabbed Sam's throat.

"How could you? They were her parents! You killed two innocent people!" He shouted at him.

Sam back off, "I didn't know at that time! I didn't mean too! She looks exactly like the female. Renée, I think her name was. I'm so sorry!"

That's when I realized… Sam had killed my parents.

**A/N – To all those who care, The Perfect Forever is coming to an end…just 2 more chapters left… :/ **

**But please don't forget to review!**

**Till then…Bye! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N – Hey! So…here's the rest of it… meet you downstairs!**

**Last time I checked… I still didn't own Twilight**

**CHAPTER 11**

It was Sam who had killed my parents! He was the one who had fed on them and then made it look like a car crash.

All these years, I thought they died in a car crash…today I get know that they were fed upon by a vampire.

That's when my vision went red. I wanted kill Sam. I wanted him to suffer like he had made my parents suffer. I wanted to rip him apart…but I couldn't move. I guessed it was the shock but it was as if I was rooted on spot.

In front of me, Emmett and Alice were separating Edward and Sam. Carlisle was trying to calm both of them down. Esme and Rosalie were against Seth and Leah. Jasper was calming everyone down, especially me.

"Let us take this down a notch. I believe Sam has some explaining to do." Carlisle spoke gently with a hint of authority.

I felt calm wash over me. Jasper was helping him.

"I will kill him! He had no right to do that to my Bella! He needs to die Carlisle!" Edward was still trying to fight Emmett's restraints.

"Edward, wait…he needs to explain his actions."

Edward considered that for a moment then stopped fighting and nodded. His eyes met mine. It reflected sadness and hurt which was heart breaking for me.

I went to him and took his hand. Our family stood next to us, still tensed.

"Look, I am very sorry how things have turned out. Believe me, I had no idea I would meet you like this. I'm so very sorry Bella."

He did look sorry and somewhat guilty.

I could feel the tears in my eyes. "Did…did they feel pain?" My voice broke.

"I – I don't think so…"

"What were their last words?"

"Your father was silent, whereas, your mother repeated your name a few times. It was when Carlisle introduced you, I thought about them and somehow, Edward got to know about it."

I couldn't say anything. It was excruciating. A vampire had killed my parents. Destiny, who apparently had a sick sense of humor, turned me into the same bloodsucking demon.

Overwhelmed with the emotions…I turned around and ran.

~x~

I was at my home when Edward found me. I wanted to die.

He didn't say anything. He just held and curled up with me on my bed.

"They died because of a creature just like me, Edward. I feel disgusted of myself. I hate myself…" I rambled on. I could barely see because of the unshed tears in my eyes. I blinked a few times but it didn't help.

"I was 14 and half years old when they died. Charlie was the chief of police and Renée taught at the same where I studied. She usually came home with dad coz of meeting and stuff like that. It was normal for them to come home late. That night, things weren't different. It was twilight when the doorbell rang, which was weird because they had the house keys. But it wasn't them… There were two other policemen. When they told me, I couldn't believe it. Mrs. Black is my guardian. She was a very close friend of my mom.

Charlie and Renée's saving were transferred to an account in her name, which became mine when I turned 16. A lot of rules were bent of me. This house came in my name. Mrs. Black was a savior. She made sure there was food in my refrigerator, made sure that I got my drivers license on time, took me shopping, and invited me for thanksgiving… She was there when my mom wasn't. Edward, I cried almost every night, wishing they would come back."

"I understand Bella, but its time you move on. They aren't coming back. Don't cling to your past; you won't be able to enjoy the present then. Maybe you lost that silver bracelet for a reason. Maybe even they want you to move on. And I won't let you die. But if you do, I'll be right behind you" Edward said with a gentle voice.

I looked at him and smiled sadly.

"What would I have done without you, Edward? I love you"

"That is a question you don't need to think about, because I will always be there for you. I love you too."

I reached up and kissed him.

Then I got up, to forgive and forget about the man who messed up my past.

**A/N – To all those who are wondering…I do watch Supernatural and love it!**

**Thanks a ton for all the hits, reviews and for adding me or this story to their favorites/alert lists!**

**Just one more chapter to go! Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N – First of all, Happy Birthday Robert Pattinson! Here's the final chapter of TPF…so, enjoy reading!**

**Nope, I still don't own Twilight**

**CHAPTER 12**

Reaching the Cullen house, I found Sam already there, waiting for me.

"Look Sam, I understand that what you did, you didn't do it intentionally. I just want you to know, that it's okay… I forgive you. I just have one request, please don't do it to anyone else. Everyone has a family waiting for him or her at their home. Please don't kill an innocent person, please.

I felt the tears coming back.

Sam nodded gravely, "Today, I, Sam Winchester, promise you, Isabella Swan Cullen, not to kill an innocent person, till the end of my existence."

"Thank you, Sam. It means a lot to all of us." Edward said.

Sam hugged me once and shook hands with Edward, then said, "I'll leave you guys now."

"Goodbye… Have a nice life ahead."

"We will, we wish you the same" Seth said, coming to standing next to him.

With that, they turned around and ran. Taking my past with them.

Edward turned to face me. "Want to go to our pace?"

I smiled. Grabbing his hand, we ran together.

~x~

The dawn was breaking. The sky was purple and red with specks of gold in it. The sea was calm.

_I will never get enough of this place. It's beautiful._

"I won't use the word 'beautiful' for it, with you by my side"

With that, he slipped down on one knee.

"Isabella Swan, you took my breath away since the first time I saw you in the parking lot. I knew from that moment that I couldn't stay away from you. You are the reason I want to survive. I love you, and I promise I wont ever stop loving you. Would you please spend your forever with me?"

In his hand was a small velvet box. Inside was the most beautiful ring. It had a simple white gold band with diamond completely covering its upper surface.

"Yes…I love so much Edward!"

He slipped it on my finger and said, "It was my mother's. She told me to give it to the person without whom the world would seem like an empty shell.

I reached up and kissed him.

As he kissed me back, I wanted more. As I tried to remove his shirt, I used a bit too much force and the whole thing ripped off. I couldn't help but marvel at him.

"Are you sure?"

"As sure as I can be"

He smiled a billion dollar smile and kissed me again.

It was the forever I was waiting for. The forever, which would be perfect, with Edward by my side.

For the rest of the world, the day had begun, but for Edward and me, it was the beginning of a new life.

And so…we spent the rest of our eternity together… It was what we called the perfect forever.

**A/N – So… The Perfect Forever comes to an end…*sob sob* **

**I can't thank you guys enough for putting up with me and for all the reviews! **

**I may be writing something else too…*hint***

**Please review! I'm seriously down on my knees! Pretty please?**

**Until then… Bye! :D**


End file.
